Revenge on the Vandenreich!
by Flowergod
Summary: When war is declared on the soul society and the first victim has already been claimed will the shinigami have enough power to survive and win or will they be crushed by the Vandenreich and be exterminated? Under the guidance of a new Captain-Commander and the return of old alies the gotei 13 stand more powerful then ever but will it be enough? Will contain sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Bleach Fanfic: Revenge on the Vandenreich, chaper 1: prologue

It was a nice warm summer day in the sereitei. Kenpachi and Ikakku had just finished sparring with the rest of the eleventh division and because of that squad 4 had a busy day, again.

'Why can't he stop fighting his division' Unohana thought. She was already on the verge of a mental breakdown without Kenpachi making her live so much more difficult.

She always had the ability to sense if trouble was coming so she wasn't surprised when someone declared war on the shinigami but she had never thought it would be this big. Even Yamamoto had been shocked the enemy was not to be underestimated as they already took down Lieutenant Iba in one shot during their trip to the Captain-Commanders office. Unohana got up and flash-stepped to the captains meeting room to discuss the coming war with the rest of the captains.

'We're all doomed! Doomed I say!' yelled Mayuri. It was obvious that he already lost al hopes of winning.

'Shut up! We ain't dead unless we wake up in the next world and until then we can fight and we will win' said Kenpachi.

'If I may ask sir why are you so sure we will win. They took down lieutenant Iba in one shot.' asked lieutenant Ise.

'Because there is something I have to tell you: First my third seat Ikakku Madarame has a bankai, my fifth seat Yumichika Ayasegawa has a new shikai ability with which he can suck out the reiatsu of his enemies and finally I have achieved my shikai.' Kenpachi proudly declared.

'Wait what, you have shikai?!' asked Hitsugaya surprised.

'Yes that's what I just said' Kenpachi replied irritated.

'Well all those new develepments have certainly come at a perfect time because the Vandenreich (that's what the enemie call themselves) have arrived a few seconds ago with their 26 elite warriors called the Sternritters.' Yoruichi calmy stated when she suddenly entered the meeting.

'Ha. We're lucky then that means our lower ranks won't have to fight. All captains and lieutenants follow me we will take them down.' Yamamoto roared.

'Don't think you can hog all the fun old man yama.' Said Shinji and all the other vizards, Kisuke and Yoruichi agreed. 'Don't worry about why we are here, for now we are allies.'

The group now counted 13 captains, 12 lieutanents, a third seat, a fifth seat, 2 ex-captains who wheren't vizards and 8 vizards to make a total of 37 able fighters which meant that they outnumbered the enemy. As soon as they arrived at the gate they saw the Sternritters just standing there waiting.

'Ah you've finally arrived. I have a proposition, I don't want this war to be a chaos so I propose whe make all the fights one-on-one figths and one fight at a time.' Yuha Bach (the leader of the vandenreich) said.

'Agreed' Yamamoto said without a moment of thought. He had already considered making this request himself because even though it means we lose the advantage of our numbers we don't know how strong the enemy is and he honestly didn't think that the lieutenants would be able to win.

'Well in that case leth us get started. For the first battle I will choose Sternritter J 'the jail' Quilgie Opie.' said Juha Bach oddly happy.

'Fine then will you take the honor of having the first fight Kenpachi Zaraki?' asked Yamamoto 'and don't play around finish this as quikly as possible.'

'Thanks old man I knew you liked me deep down' said Kenpachi very happy while he stepped forward to face his opponent.

'Oeeeehhh Kenny looks like he's having fun! This will be so much fuuuun to watch' stated Yachiru whilst hoping from Kenpachi's back to Byakuya's back while she shouted Byakushi.

Kenpachi suddenly charged at Quilgie and leaving him with no time to dodge slashed of his right arm. Quilgy cried out in pain and got so angry he immediatly activated quincy: vollstandig. He used spirit particicles to form a new arm and this time he was the one who charged at Kenpachi. Kenpachi took off his eyepatch and took a defensive stand. Quilgie was trown back by the force of the yellow reiatsu around his opponent but got right back up and charged at Kenpachi again. Kenpachi threw him back again and this went on for another fiftheen minutes before Quilgie finally gave up on a direct assault and decided to use his special power that earnt him the title of 'the jail' and it succeded, Kenpachi was now locked up. Noises could be heard from inside whilst Quilgie regained his breath.

'Dammit I can't break free' Kenpachi shouted angrily. 'What a cowardly tactic to use, hmphh that means I wil have to use it goddamit: Double Futago no shi.' Kenpachi released his shikai and suddenly there were two Kenpachi's one in the prison the other on the outside and instead of a chipped, worn out blade they duel wielded two finely crafted razor sharp new blades and in one swing of a sword of one of the Kenpachi's Quilgie was killed and the other Kenpachi broke free of the prison and resealed his zanpaktou.

'Well that was easy' Kenpachi said without a single scratch on him. 'who's next?'

'Hahahaha just as I expected but don't think Quilge represents our average strength, he was actually the weakest and according to the standard rules when a war is fought with only one-on-one fights Kenpachi isn't allowed to fight again this round' Juha Bach stated happily. 'You see Quilgie was just cannon fodder and now for the second round I choose Bambietta Basterbine.'

Hmphh the small girl who killed lieutenant Iba. In that case I will leave this up to you Komamaru.' said Yamamoto.

'Thank you for your trust Yamamoto I will take my revenge now! Prepare yourself little girl.' Komamaru roared 'Now Roar Tenken!'


	2. Chapter 2: All hell breaks loose

Chapter 2: All hell breaks loose

'Thanks for letting Captain Komamaru take revenge on the girl sir' Soi Fon said to Yamamoto.

'There is no need to thank me Captain Soi Fon' Yamamoto replied 'He is the one with the most motivation to fight the girl so he's the best choice.'

'You little girl, why are you a soldier? There's no need for one as young as you to fight.' Komamaru asked his opponent.

'Ha why do you fight? You're just a glorified dog.' Bambietta replied. 'Oh I should probably tell you, In the Vandenreich army there are normal soldiers and the sternritters and within the sternritters there are 3 different ranks of power. First you have the soldiers who you would call lieutenants there are 20 of this rank we call them the äußeren Sterne. Then you have the ones you would call captains, there are 5 that hold this rank, they are the persons who hold one of these letters: K, R, I, E or G. We call them the Krieg Masters and finally you have our boss, the leader of the Vandenreich, the strongest of us all and the man holding the letter B Juha Bach.'

'All right thanks for the information. I have one more question: what is your rank and letter?' Komamaru asked.

'Ah that's a good question doggy, I am one of the Krieg Masters for I am the one who's called by the letter E 'the exchange' Bambietta Basterbine.

'Is that so? Then you better live to up to your rank and title.' Komamaru calmly stated before charging in with his released zanpaktou in hand.

Bambietta dodged his initial blow and countered immediatly leaving Komamaru no chance to block and thus leaving him with a shallow wound in his left arm. He growled and rushed in again this time making sure Bambietta wouldn't be able to dodge it. She however did block it and the opponents engaged in close quarter combat. Komamaru soon had to back out, Bambietta was way faster then him and her sword even packed a bigger punch too. How the hell could she be way stronger than him? He saw no choice but to activate his bankai even though he didn't want to use it untill she used quincy: vollstandig.

Bambietta was surprised when het opponent already called out his bankai so early in the battle. She could have sworn that he was holding back during the exchange of blows just now, she might actually have to use her special ability against the bankai if she wanted to win this without using vollstandig. Because even though vollstandig didn't destroy all her abilities like it used to back when it was still called Letzt Stil it did leave her with a very small amount of reiatsu for a full 2 weeks. In those weeks even an academy student would be able to beat her. There's no doubt that they were lucky the shinigami didn't know about there loss of power after using vollstandig.

Komamaru charged in again but this time his bankai did the same. Bambietta was so lost in thought that she had no time to dodge or even block and was hit right in the flesh by both Komamaru and his bankai. A few tense moments followed, did Komamaru already defeat his opponent? It appeared the answer was no, she could stand no more and only barely remained concious. As a result Komamaru released his bankai and walked up to his opponent to finish her once and for all. But it was at that moment that she spoke, it was barely hearable but she said: 'Exchange my pain with my opponent' and with that it suddenly becaim painfully clear why she was called 'the exchange'. As Bambietta stood up with only a shallow wound in her left arm Komamaru collapsed no longer able to move as he had deep slash wounds across his chest, the same wounds his opponent carried only a few moments ago.

'So doggy how does it feel to be so wounded by your own attacks. You do realize I let you hit me on purpose right?' Bambietta cheerfully stated. But before Komamaru could even attempt to answer captain Soi Fon attacked his opponent in a flash leaving her with a homonka on her back. And with that all hell broke loose. For having stepped in someone else his fight all the sternritters exept Juha Bach charged forward and all the shinigami did the same. And all this happened while Komamaru's drew his last breath and closed his eyes for good.

Soi Fon found her opponent in Bambietta Basterbine and they took off to a more secluded spot to fight each other with Omeada following his captain to help her. Ikakku, Yumichika, Hinamori and Hachigen teamed up to take down two sternritters who looked exactly alike and they too took off to a secluded spot. At the same moment Renji, Rukia, Nanao, Hisagi, Kira, Nemu, Yachiru, and Rangiku where goaded into a 8 on 1 match by the Krieg Master R 'the roar' Jerome Guizbatt. All the other shinigami entered one-on-one fights with a random sternritter.

'It's a total chaos' Unohana thought to herself as she undid her braid and prepared to fight her opponent a tall musculair man who kept on bragging. His name was Driscoll Berci and he called himself sternritter O 'the overkill'. Apparently he got stronger every time he killed something. What a worthless ability thought Unohana to herself, of course you get stronger every time you fight everybody get's stronger during a good fight. Right next to them there were once again two Kenpachi's as if one wasn't bad enough for the enemy. He certainly has a strong shikai ability, as if splitting in two while each body remained as strong as his pre-shikai self wasn't enough both bodies also gained two way stronger swords and to top it all of he can only be killed if both bodies were to be destroyed at the exact same time other wise the bodies would just certainly took pity on his opponent, a strange man with a strange looking mask who calls himself sternritter M 'the mask' Aristicles Arruro.

The battle was going on for about a half hour now and for now there were no more casualities on the shinigami side and only one on the sternritter side, it was of course Aristicles Arruro Kenpachi's opponent. His ability was actually pretty good, he could use his mask to suck in power from his opponent's sword making its cutting power way smaller but he had the misfortune of fighting Kenpachi because he just sliced him in half using raw power. Kenpachi had already moved on to help in fights were the shinigami in question was losing, one of his bodies was helping Isane Kotetsu for which Unohana was very grateful while his other body aided Lisa Yadomaru who was already badly hurt because she accidentally wound up with a Krieg Master.

Yamamoto had gone straight to Juha Bach to cut him down as he thought he would have the best chance against him. Never had he been so wrong. He had spent the last half hour being hit by own arrow after the other and has only managed to hit his opponent twice: once in the chest and once in his face. And the bad thing is he was already using bankai.

Yamamoto unfortunetly wasn't the only shinigami who was being knocked around. Soi Fon proved to be no match for her opponent Bambietta and Omaeda wasn't helping either. He already lay to the side too injured to fight properly. Bambietta however had a total of 5 homonka' son het body bur was now so accustumed to Soi Fon her speed it would be very unlikely that Soi Fon could hit a homonka for a second tired of playing around more decided to finish it and charged a arrow so strong Soi Fon would be death the moment it would hit her. Soi Fon could only watch in shock as a arrow was shot at her too fast for even her to dodge and too strong to block, she closed her eyes and waited for death but it didn't come and when she opened her eyes again she saw Omaeda collapsed in front of her with the arrow through Gegetsuburi and his own heart. And for the second time today she lost someone close to her and she fell unconsious. Bambietta decided to spare her as she put up a fun fight and she didn't want the fat man's sacrifice gone to waste and as she herself was hurt too she decided that instead of taking up the fight against someone else she returned to the Vandenreich's base.

By now the only reason Driscoll was still alive is because Unohana wasn't paying full attention to the fight as she was too distracted by the sight of Kenpachi. His had ripped of his own shirt as it was just in the way and his musculear body was in clear view. Unohana had to literaly tear her eyes of him every time her opponent decided to attack again and that became harder and harder as her mind continued to daydream about Kenpachi. And his shikai ability certainly didn't help as she found herself thinking about having both of Kenpachi's bodies in bed with her and she was almost too involved in this particulair dream as her opponent had already charged in again. She was however so angry with him for waking her up from that dream she cut him in half before he could even see she had moved. Unohana decided it would be for the best that she joined another shinigami in its battle, one strong enough to protect her if her mind were to drift off again so she decided to join one of Kenpachi's bodies.

Meanwhile Yamamoto had just been dealt a fatal blow by Juha Bach. He was so stupid for attacking while he had activated Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger. But Bach suddenly felt a huge amount of reiatsu behind him, a reiatsu twice as strong as Yamamoto's and as he turned around it was already too late. Sasakibe had activated his bankai and had sent a massive amount of lighting down to Bach. Bach just barely survived, he was too wounded too move or even talk. The reason the attack was so strong is that Sasakibe had put all of his life force into that one attack and so he turned to dust. Bach's second in command Haschwald sounded the retreat and all sternritters who where still alive suddenly vanished. Haschwald took Bach with him.

Kyouraku quikly ran to Yamamoto who was still clinging to his last breath. He even managed to say: 'You must lead them Kyouraku you are the new Captain-Commander.'


	3. Chapter 3: Restoring Order

Chapter 3: Restoring Order.

It had been a week since the Vandenreich attack. All the deaths have been collected, recorded and burried. The Gotei 13 has taken heavy loses but the Vandenreich has also lost a couple of sternritters.

'How are you adjusting to your new position old friend?' Ukitake asked.

'I would've liked it better if old man yama had selected you as his succesor.' Kyouraku replied.

Today was the day of the first meeting under him as the new Captain-Commander. He had asked everybody that participated in the battle to be there. Unohana had been working non-stop and everybody was already fully healed by now except Soi Fon it was discovered that her powers were lost forever as her injuries were so grave she unconciously used her powers to keep her alive.

By now all the participant had already gathered and Kyouraku had openend the meeting.

'I will now tell you all who died and the cause of death.' Kyouraku grimmly stated. 'I will start at the first division and make my way through the Gotei 13 in order and then I will tell you about deaths outside of the Gotei 13 and finally I will name the death Vandenreich, their killers and their special power.'

First Division: Captain-Commander Yamamato: Killed by Juha Bach

Lieutenant Sasakibe: Died because he used up all his life force in a desperate attack

Second Division: Lieutenant Omaede: Killed by Bambietta Basterbine,

Fifth Division: Lieutenant Hinamori: Killed by Royd Lloyd

Seventh Division: Captain Komamaru: Killed by Bambietta Basterbine

Twelfth Division: Captain Mayuri; Killed by Haschwald

Other: Hachigen: Killed by Loyd Lloyd

The Sternritters we killed are:

-Sternritter J: Quilgie Opie: Killed by Kenpachi. He could make an almost unbreakable jail.

-Sternritter M: Aristicles Arruro: Killed by Kenpachi. He could suck out power from a sword.

-Sternritter Q: Berenice Gabrielli: Killed by Kenpachi. She was killed before she could show it.

-Sternritter U: NaNaNa Najahkoop: Killed by Rose. His strength increased if he was the underdog.

-Sternritter O: Driscoll Berci: Killed by Unohana. His strength grows with each kill.

-Sternritter Y: Loyd Lloyd: Killed by Ikakku. He could imitate people's power

-Sternritter H: Royd Lloyd: Killed by Yumichika. He could imitate people's personalities.

-Krieg Master R: Jerome Guizbatt: Killed by Renji. He could transform in a giant ape.

'Because we are in a state of war it's crucial we replace our fallen comrades immediatly. As for me I am the captain of the first division now but I still need a Lieutenant.' Kyouraku said and he took of his pink kimono and straw hat and walked up to Lisa Yadomaru and asked her to be his new lieutenant. Of course she accepted but only if he would go down on his knees which he immediatly did. As Kyouraku began to walk back to his seat he asked if the other Vizards and ex-captains would also like to rejoin the Gotei 13. They all agreed to come back because they held old man yama responsible for their exile and they were now involved in this war whether they liked it or not and the Gotei 13 desperatly needed their help. It was also decided that Renji was to be promoted to the rank of captain because he killed a Krieg Master. Ikakku and Yumichika also decided to accept their promotions to lieutenants because there were no other candidates and because they decided that in war winning is more important than staying under Kenpachi's command.

After much debate the new line-up of captains and lieutenants was this:

First Division: Shunsei Kyouraku and Lisa Yadomaru

Second Division: Yoruichi Shihoin and Mashiro Kuna

Third Division: Rojuro (Rose) Otoribashi and Ayasegawa Yumichika

Fourth Division: Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu

Fifth Division: Shinji Hirako and Hiyori Sarugaki

Sixth Division: Byakuya Kuchiki and Izuru Kira

Seventh Division: Love Aikawa and Ikakku Madarame

Eight Division: Renji Abarai and Nanao Ise

Ninth Division: Kensei Mugurume and Shuuhei Hisagi

Tenth Division: Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto

Eleventh Division: Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi

Twelfth Division: Kisuke Urahara and Nemu Kurotsuchi

Thirteenth Division: Juushiro Ukitake and Rukia Kuchiki

'Some would even argue we are stronger now than a few weeks ago.' Byakuya calmly stated.

'Hahahaha this is just great!' Kenpachi happily yelled out. 'Now there are even more strong guys to fight in my spare time.'

'And with that last comment from Kenpachi I end this meeting. Everybody will go to their respective barracks to relay this information to your division and I suggest you get to know your new captain or your new lieutenant.' Kyouraku said.

After having ordered Isane to tell the division everything Unohana walked home. She was to tired from non-stop healing to even do some paperwork now. As she had to walk past the eleventh division barracks to get to her home, she suddenly stopped and had the urge to go inside. After a while of staring at the door she couldn't control herself anymore and decided to enter. Once inside she saw that Kenpachi was alone and meditating, he hadn't noticed her yet. She decided to sit next to him and she started to admire his body once again as he was again topless, she could clearly make out all of his scars and there really were a lot of them. 'No I'm a healer goddammit there's no way I should be getting so aroused by his scars' Unohana thought to herself. Especially the scar on his face attracted her and she felt her hand move on her own as she started tracing his scars with her thumb and she started to touch herself with her free hand.

'This is all because of the war' she tried to convince herself. 'It's because of all the stress that I act like this, normally I would never touch myself.' But she didn't stop. Her hand slided in het pants as she tried to find her entrance, deciding for herself that that was the best way to relieve some stress. But just as she had started to push a finger inside herself she heard Kenpachi mumble something. So frightened that she had been caught, she accidently used flash-step and flashed her way back to her home and she had lost all her arousel from the scare he gave her. That night she once again couldn't sleep as she found herself to busy with thinking about Kenpachi but she didn't know that back at the eleventh divisions barracks Kenpachi found himself on his bed thinking about her. 'Was it really her that quikly flashed away when I stopped meditating? And was she really touching herself? He knew that someone had touched his scars as he could still feel the soft feeling on his scars that made him stop meditating in the first place. He actually hoped that it was Unohana as he always had a soft spot for the only women in soul society as strong as he is and the women has saved his life so many times. That night he fell asleep and dreamed of Unohana.


End file.
